To Endure
by sunANDdust
Summary: A one-shot requested by vampygurl402 for her friend arashi wolf princess! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Life changes but still some things are made to survive. One path ends in the middle of nowhere and another one opens to be tread. Mulan knew that when she quit her service at the emperor's court but she never really lost her fighting spirit. Age couldn't change that either.


The day had been as beautiful and hot as Mulan remembered the summers of her childhood and although she still loved the beautiful weather it also made her feel auite exhausted. Rubbing the sore spot on her back Mulan slid the door to the patio open and examined the skyline with narrowed eyes. Darks clouds gathered in the east and a low rumble could be heard as the reddish light of the setting sun illuminated their gigantic shapes.

But the enormous thunderstorm still was far away and the wind hadn't freshened yet so Mulan slowly made her way into the garden. Passing by the pond and the empty bed stone nearby – she'd never liked that grim stone dragon anyway – Mulan stopped by the stone bench beneath the familiar tree. Sitting down she smiled at the knobby branches which hung heavy with gorgeous pink blossoms.

At the time when Shang had proposed to her, right here surrounded by the sweet smell, his beaming smile had faltered a bit when Mulan accepted on one condition: she wanted to live here at her her parent's estate. The emperor had offered them a luxurious home at his court but Shang had refused in a most polite way, explaining that they, Mulan and himself wanted their children to to grow up at his family's mansion.

With a knowing smile the emperor had dismissed him and as Shang had told her of the offer she couldn't help but marvel at how well her old friend, for a friend he was, knew her. At first Shang had been slightly offended, it was highly unusual for a couple to remain at the bride's home, but soon gave in as Mulan claimed her wish to be the one and only wedding present she would ever want. Her parents had been delighted and never stopped in showing her how happy they were to have her and Shang at their home.

"After you disappeared this house had seen enough misery and silence.", Mulan's father used to say with a content smile, hair gone completely white and bowed down by age. "If I could see our home be filled with happiness and joy again, with you tending to the garden and perhaps a few noisy children then I can wish for nothing more." Her mother used to take his hands in such moments and they'd both smile at each other, almost bringing tears to their daughter's eyes. Now, smiling at the memory Mulan sighed. Her beloved father, she missed him dearly. He'd died shortly after Shugan's birth with his wife following him only two years later. The day he'd died Mulan had pressed her newborn son against her chest, crying. But when the sun shone through the smoke of the pyre she'd almost heard her father's deep chuckle amongst the sound of cracking wood.

A tiny object fell into her lap and startled her out of her thoughts, a tiny half-opened rosebud. She picked it up and smiled. Kuihua had visited in the afternoon ans with her tiny Meigui.

Mulan had secretly smiled at her daughter having her hands full with the lively baby girl for it had been quite the same with Kuihua at that age. Mulan loved her granddaughter so much she'd never stand to be parted with her for long. They'd played with blossom for hours, braiding Meidui a crown of roses and lotus while sitting on the patio as they enjoyed some tea and fresh peaches.

"Meigui, leave grandma's hair alone!", Kuihua had scolded her daughter in a whining voice when little chirping Meigui had tried to place a rose in Mulan's bun and ruined it completely with the attempt. Of course Mulan did not mind at all. Whenever she held her granddaughter close, watched her laugh and play she felt a related soul within that tiny body. Kuihua clearly took after her very proper father, pretty and quiet a she was and had married a powerful man she loved at a young age. Her son took more after Mulan although he lacked her willpower. Luckily,Shungan had chosen a wife who'd enough for both of them. But little Meigui was different, Mulan just knew it and sometimes she felt almost ashamed of her close relation to the little creature, a bond she'd never felt with her own daughter. But in the end Mulan knew that a spiritual kinship could not be forced. Anyway, it was a completely different matter than the love she felt for her daughter and son.

A loud rumble made her cringe and she noticed that somebody was slowly approaching her. Through narrowed eyes she recognized Shang's robes and the knowing smile on his face. Obviously he'd just returned from his duties at the palace where he advised the young emperor in military matters. Of course his tasks were more of a teacher's than a general's since peace had endured since many years and hopefully would for many more. She watched him carefully and pressed her lips together when she noticed his stiff trunk and tired eyes, obviously it had been a tough day.

Sometimes Mulan had envied him in the past for his responsible tasks while she'd been stuck at home with her children and a lot of domestic duties. Of course she understood a woman could not become one of the politics, no matter her deeds. In such moments she'd always watched the old Magnolia tree in the wind and chided herself for her thoughts. She'd had her adventures and journeys and all the freedom and more than other women ever had, she should not be ungrateful.

Well, at last she'd married Shang out of free will and embraced motherhood because she wanted to.

Her groaning husband sank down next to her, rubbing his neck. "I knew you'd be here. Zhu told me that Kuihua and Meigui were here, I'd have liked to see our little rose again." Mulan put her warm palm over the sore spot and he sighed in relief. His long hair had turned grey and although he was still a tall man Shang had lost a lot of muscle mass and some of his smooth strength she loved so much about him. Of course he noticed her searching eyes and smiled, taking her hand. Loud thunder accompanied his action as he rose it to his lips to kiss the skin. In the past he'd kiss strong hands as soft as silk, today she had the hands of an old woman. Still the simple gesture was able to wake the excited flutter in her stomach. "Has she grown much since the last time?", Shang asked silently and still held her hand. Mulan shrugged her shoulders for she was not really sure. "A bit. But Kuihua was taller her age.", she said softly. "But she's so lively!"  
Suddenly she shot up from the bench. "Oh my, I didn't realise it as already this late! I should have started dinner an hour so we could eat when you come home!" But Shang only patted her hand with an amused smile. "Calm down, love! I've already asked Zhu to take care of dinner. She surely doesn't mind."

Hesitatingly, Mulan nodded and sighed as she watched the final sunshine vanish behind the hills and the thunderstorm came closer. She'd become quite oblivious lately. The first raindrops were falling silently, spreading an earthy dry and the sweet smell of Magnolia petals. She heard Zhu sing with her deep voice as light clouds of steam to rise from the kitchen window as she cooked. Mulan liked her daughter-in-law very much knowing that her vigorous manner and dry humour hid a soft heart. And Shugan loved her dearly which was enough for Mulan to love her, too.

Shang arose next to her, kissing her temple. She'd shrunk through the years causing the height difference between them to increase more and more. Mulan rubbed her back tiredly. "We're getting old!", she joked. Shand chuckled softly, giving her _that _look full of love and something which made her feel as if in his eyes only she'd stay young.

"You're still fighting.", he said. "In your mind, not your body." Slowly they made their way back to the house as the rain grew stronger. They were in no hurry. What was a wet robe when you could exchange it for a dry and warm the next moment? Back in their days as soldiers they'd sometimes fought for days in damp clothes and with nothing to eat, having no tent and no fire, so why should they run now?

Mulan smiled about his remark. "When you proposed to me I thought I stopped being a warrior and everything related to it. It was difficult." Shang nodded wordlessly. They'd spoken about this many times before. At the door he stopped, pulling her against his chest and Mulan happily cuddled closer to him. "You may stopped being a warrior on a battlefield, the emperor's warrior, my love. But you never stopped fighting for what you deemed right. You fought for your and our children's lives when giving birth to them. You fought with the fever when they were ill, with despair and exhaustion when my men and I got kidnapped by those robbers and you rode with your friends to save us." He absentmindedly slid his fingers over the scar on his chest which he'd kept from that incident. "You never stopped fighting, Mulan and I knew it when I married you.", he said and kissed her softly. She was too speechless to react at first but then wrapped her arms around his neck to make him stay with her like this.

When they broke the kiss, Shang gave her a cheeky smile. "Well, you had the very best support!" That made her laugh. "Oh, don't give me that, general Li Shang. You know that it was me who saved you over and over again!", she said and squealed when he slapped her playfully across the backside. The Zhu called from the kitchen that dinner was served and Mulan couldn't outside began to rage. help but smile as they walked inside with Shang right behind her and the thunderstorm. Everything was going to be all right, the Magnolia tree would endure and she felt save within her home. She belonged here and as they sat to eat, Mulan could not regret that she'd once given up her warrior-self for she'd gained so much more. This would endure.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Review are love!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARASHI WOLF PRINCESS!


End file.
